Discussioni utente:Hershel Layton
Bozze Hershel, ma perchè metti il template bozza in ogni pagina? Te lo chiedo perchè alcune pagine, come quelle delle squadre del FFI le considero completate. Mi puoi spiegare cosa vorresti aggiungere in quelle pagine? 13:04, gen 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ti avevo fatto questa domanda perchè prima di creare nuove pagine volevo sistemare quelle già esistenti. Comunque non volevo offenderti, volevo solo cercare di capire come devo migliorare le pagine in modo che non siano più bozze. 19:21, gen 4, 2013 (UTC) COME FATE A METTERE IL PUNTATORE E LA MUSICA NELLA HOME??? SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 18:38, gen 11, 2013 (UTC) Cosa dovrei fare con Zing? SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 16:59, gen 12, 2013 (UTC) Hershel ho fatto una prova aggiungendo nelle partite i simboli dei gol e delle sostituzioni. Cosa ne pensi, li tolgo oppure li lascio? 12:08, gen 14, 2013 (UTC) Hai fatto bene a candidare la nostra wiki (visto che per ora stiamo pure vincendo). Comunque, possiamo adottare ed eliminare l'altra wiki? tanto mi sembra che l'amministratore non entra da luglio e comunque ormai le pagine di quella le hanno rovinate quasi tutte. 13:33, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) ciao hershel, non ho capito cosa intendi con prolungamenti potresti spiegarti meglio? Ah intendi quelle linee verdi ai lati della pagina, ok va bene. 20:40, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) nella partata impero-inazuma japan qualcuno dovrebbe sistemare lo schema della inazuma japan Funray24 (discussioni) 18:45, gen 31, 2013 (UTC) scusa ma postrsti insegnarmi alcuni trucchi di modifica? Funray24 (discussioni) 14:36, feb 1, 2013 (UTC) Come fai a scrivere le parole in BLU? Funray24 (discussioni) 19:48, feb 2, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Hershel, volevo farti due domande. 1) Secondo te dovrei mettere altre cose nelle pagine dei personaggi?(es gli sprite dei personaggi o l'aspetto nel gioco o le statistiche nel gioco come nella wiki inglese) . 2) Secondo te dovremmo mettere anche noi dei template di navigazione come in questa pagina ? 11:14, feb 10, 2013 (UTC) Allora per quanto riguarda le immgini a me piace di più la 2 però la 4 e assomiglia molto a come scrivono il nome delle tecniche nellla traduzione italiana. Comunque il template spoiler l'avevo create per le pagine Go e del Film di Inazuma ma era solo una prova. poi mi piace molto come hai fatto il template di navigazione, ma dobbiamo farne uno per ogni squadra e/o giocatore oppure possiamo crearne uno e poi modificarlo? 14:30, feb 11, 2013 (UTC) Mi sono accorto che ne hai creato già uno, ma è completo oppure è ancora una bozza? 14:35, feb 11, 2013 (UTC) Te l'ho detto a me piace di più la seconda . Comunque vedi che c'è un problema con il template della raimon: si legge la scritta center ma i nomi non sono centrati. 19:56, feb 11, 2013 (UTC) ho provato ma rimangono le scritte. ps ho messo l'immagine di come si vede da me su Fb. 20:07, feb 11, 2013 (UTC) Ho creato il template della Inazuma Japan. Che te ne pare? 14:02, feb 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ho capito. Comunque nel template i giocatori li avevo ordinati per numero di maglia comunque se preferisci l'ordine alfabetico per me va bene lo stesso. Ora creo gli schemi colore delle altre squadre del FFI. 13:09, feb 13, 2013 (UTC) Hershel ma secondo te dovremmo bannarlo il nuovo 3L99? Hai visto come crea le pagine? 20:28, feb 18, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Hershel Layton sono Frost99 e ho accettato la tua proposta per il miglioramento della tua wiki. Ciao Hershel, ti chiedo scusa per il guaio che ho combinato nella pagina degli episodi di Inazuma Eleven 3, evidentemente le tabelle non sono il mio forte, ti dispiacerebbe aggiustarlo?Sono mortificata... Shawn-axel (discussioni) 16:27, feb 22, 2013 (UTC) Ti ringrazio! Shawn-axel (discussioni) 16:35, feb 22, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Hershel, mi puoi spiegare come hai fatto a scrivere il nome della tecnica in quel modo? 16:24, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Cosa ne pensi se mettiamo anche questi nel template delle tecniche? 16:54, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Si li avevo già visti quelli con i simboli, pure per questo ho pensato di caricare gli altri dal gioco, e oggi ho visto quello degli utilizzatori (lol). Comunque puoi rispondere alla mia 1° domanda: come hai fatto a fare quella scritta con gimp (quella del vortice magnetico)? Lo volevo sapere così rifaccio le immagini delle le tecniche. Va bene ho capito, non volevo torturarti con questa domanda, pensavo che non l'avevi letta. 21:06, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Hershel, ho creato un nuovo template per le tecniche utilizzate da mettere nelle pagine dei personaggi (l'ho fatto simile al tuo template Utilizzatori), che te ne pare? 11:05, feb 26, 2013 (UTC) Va bene, ho capito. Tranquillo non me la sono presa, tanto era solo una prova che avevo fatto per risparmiare tempo a scrivere il codice per il colore. 13:46, feb 26, 2013 (UTC) Hershel, ma per togliere le categorie dalle pagine vorresti cancellare le pagine di categoria oppure andare su ogni pagina e togliere la categoria? 09:44, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Hershel, volevo dirti che le modifiche secondo me vanno bene, ma volevo consigliarti di fare qualcosa per dividere utilizzatori e tecniche per anime e gioco.Non so come tu possa fare, però ti ho dato un consiglio. Ciao Filippo, ho visto il nuovo template utilizzatori: è buono però volevo dirti che oltre a inazuma eleven 1 e 2 dovresti mettere anche il terzo gioco, poi per quanto riguarda le tecniche del film le consideriamo come anime? comunque secondo me, visto che nelle pagine c'è già scritto Utilizzata da, per non ripetere potremmo anche lasciare la parte blu del template senza scritta. Per quanto riguarda le immagini lo sapevo che dovevo mettere la licenza e la fonte ma mi sono sempre dimenticato di metterla, cmq la prossima volta che carico un'immagine la metto la lincenza e la fonte. Per quanto riguarda il template delle tecniche del giocatore oltre al tiro dovresti aggiungere anche lo spazio e il codice per il colore per le tecniche di parata, difesa e offesa. Ah cmq la manutenzione si fa o non si fa? Scs se ti ho risposto solo ora. 13:19, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Ciao ottima wiki... come mai le didascalie nelle immagini sono disabilitate? MAYA2012 Template Utilizzatori Hershel, che ne pensi se il template utilizzatori lo facessimo in questo modo? (Se nn ti piace, lo cancello subito) 17:13, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Sono cloneablestar, puoi dirmi, per favore, come aggiungere in una pagina di categiora le sottocategiorie e le pagine di collegamento? Ho scoperto come fare, bisogna andare a fondo pagina e aggiungere la categoria designata. In questo modo le pagine saranno automaticamente classificate sia come pagine di categoria che di sottocategoria. Spero di esser stato utile Cloneablestar (discussioni) 17:55, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Template Ciao Hershel, volevo chiederti se hai finito il template delle tecniche del giocatore oppure se vuoi aggiungere altro? 12:48, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Filippo, hai avuto un'ottima idea a fare il template utilizzatori in quel modo, visto che il mio aveva qualche problema se la tecnica era usata solo nel gioco. Ho visto che nel template delle tecniche del giocatore, hai messo le sezioni in inzuma eleven 2 e 3, ma queste indicano le 2 o 3 versioni del gioco ( tempesta e bufera)? 13:29, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) ah, ok ho capito tu intendevi questi. 17:38, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Immagini superflue Cari coinquilini, vorrei chiedervi una cosa.... ... ... MA XKE' AVETE TOLTO ALCUNE DELLE MIE IMMAGINI?????? Nn mi sembravano poi così brutte.... Lo stesso è accaduto a una mia carissima amica. Ma xkè fate così???? AxelMarkXavierJudeAustinPaoloErik(discussioni) 18:53, mar 15, 2013‎ Template Ciao Filippo, ma per correggere gli altri template, intendi dire che devi aggiungere il codice per le categorie? 18:59, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) ah, le sottopagine le ho create perchè, nella wiki inglese ci sono pagine di giocatori che hanno 4 immagini (nella visuale del personaggio nel gioco) mentre altre ne hanno di più , quindi ho creato quelle sottopagine per aggiungere righe nelle quali aggiungere le altre immagini, ma le cose non sono andate esattamente come immaginavo, e mi sono dimenticato di cancellarle XD. L'ho fatto soprattutto perchè non riuscivo a nasconderle e a farle apparire solo se c'è l'immagine (come il nome e le altre cose nel template personaggi). 19:23, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) Umh, l'utilizzo del template delle tecniche dei personaggi cosa? ~DevilBurst (discussioni) 17:42, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, Avrei da chiederti un piccolo favore. Dato che, come forse hai già capito, punto principalmente ad aggiornare la parte dedicata ad Inazuma Eleven Go, è abbastanza complicato inserire sia pagine sulle tecniche, sia le tecniche dei personaggi nelle varie pagine, in quanto non sono presenti gli spazi dedicati ai giochi di Go (Go, Go 2: Chrono Stone, Strikers, Strikers 2012 e Go Strikers 2013); non è, quindi, che potresti aggiornare i template ed inserire questi spazi? Grazie. ~DevilBurst (discussioni) 19:13, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Hershel Layton grazie per avermi risposto con tanta velocità :) Cmq scusami se sono stata un po' troppo diretta nell'esprimermi... ho capito e spero di poter contribuire al massimo a questa wiki dedicata alla mia anima, ovvero INAZUMA ELEVEN <3 <3 <3 A presto :) 13:40, mar 18, 2013 (UTC)AxelMarkXavierJudeAustinPaoloErik (discussioni) AxelMarkXavierJudeAustinPaoloErik 13:40, mar 18, 2013 (UTC)AxelMarkXavierJudeAustinPaoloErik (discussioni) :) scs se ho scelto un nome così lungo :) AxelMarkXavierJudeAustinPaoloErik (discussioni) 13:53, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) AxelMarkXavierJudeAustinPaoloErik AxelMarkXavierJudeAustinPaoloErik (discussioni) 13:53, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, pardon, non avevo capito. Comunque, grazie. ~DevilBurst (discussioni) 19:49, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) ok :) AxelMarkXavierJudeAustinPaoloErik (discussioni) 14:04, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Template Per il template credo che ci vogliono al massimo 4 righe. 14:12, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Hershel, adesso mi spiego meglio.Intendevo dire che forse si potrebbe dividere il template delle tecniche in due parti: una con le tecniche che il personaggio effettua nell'anime, e una con le tecniche che il personaggio effetua nel gioco.Se ti sembra una buona idea, potresti metterla in pratica :D Shawn-axel (discussioni) 17:30, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok,perfetto XD Shawn-axel (discussioni) 19:00, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Hershel ma hai candidato Inazuma Eleven Italia Wiki come wiki del mese? Shawn-axel (discussioni) 14:52, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok, non sapevo che non si potesse ricandidare. Shawn-axel (discussioni) 17:09, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Template Ciao , li ho visti i template e sto già utilizzando quello delle partite, che ti è venuto molto bene. PS: ma il template Utilizzatori è pronto per essere usato??? Perchè ho notato che hai creato una categoria per le pagine con questo template. 08:35, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Ma vuoi che tolgo i template dalle pagine? scusa ma non ho capito bene quello che hai scritto. XD 09:10, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Hershel, sono Cloneablestar. Senti, riguardo alla squadra di Arion e Fei in Chrono Stone, essendo chiamata in onore di Arion, è più corretto definirla Arions o Tenmas (ovvero riferirsi al nome europeo o giapponese)?Cloneablestar (discussioni) 19:53, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Template e Pagename Ciao Filippo, grazie per aver sistemato il template, ora lo completo. Per quanto riguarda il Pagename, perchè non lo posso usare nelle pagine? Ah ok, ho capito. Filippo mi puoi aiutare a nascondere lo spazio per le immagini nella terza colonna del template? Va bene, ho capito. Template Questo template è fantastico, se è pronto puoi metterlo subito nella pagina principale. 15:22, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Template Ah si, li avevo già visti e sono troppo forti. XD Ma il template Prova2 serve per illuminare il quadratino quando ci passi sopra? Ah cmq qual'è il 4°? io ne ho visti solo 3. Ps: ho creato un nuovo template/tabella per gli episodi, forse non serviva, però semplifica di molto le cose. Cosa ne pensi? Aiuto esterno Ciao. Visto che sei stato un po' sulla mia wiki e mi hai aiutato, volevo ricambiarti il favore e fare qualche miglioramento su questa. Non conosco minimamente l'argomento, perciò farò solo qualche correzione grammaticale, magari sistemo qualche categoria e ti do qualche consiglio, tutto qui. --Meganoide (discussioni) 05:50, apr 3, 2013 (UTC) Ecco, ad esemio, c'è una cosa che secondo me dovreste eliminare. Nelle pagine delle tecniche scrivete sempre "è una tecnica dell'universo di Inazuma Eleven". Ebbene, mi sembra ovvio, visto che questa è una wiki edicata a Inazuma Eleven! Dovreste togliere quella specificazione, perchè rovina l'atmostfera di una persona che va su quella pagina per leggere quella tecnica e gli viene ricordato che esiste solo in quest'opera; in pratica è come se gli dicessi "guarda che è un'opera di fantasia". È vero, è di fantasia, ma è triste ricordarglielo, povero lettore! Meganoide (discussioni) 05:55, apr 3, 2013 (UTC) Un'altra cosa. Ho leggermente modificato il template Episodio perchè c'erano alcuni errori di battitura. Ora però le varie pagine degli episodi non mostrano più le date di trasmissione di Giappone e Italia. Ci sono due possibili rimedi: * annulli la mia modifica (scelta pigra, che ripresenta l'errore grammaticale) * sistemi le varie pagine degli episodi. Qualunque sia la tua scelta spero che non ti arrabbierai se ho iniziato a fare modifiche senza chiedere... sono modifiche che faccio per migliorare la wiki! --Meganoide (discussioni) 06:08, apr 3, 2013 (UTC) Be', abbiamo un sacco di lavoro da fare, un aiuto non lo rifiuto mai! Quando hai tempo passa da me e fai quello che preferisci; io farò lo stesso con questa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:07, apr 3, 2013 (UTC) Template Prova Ciao Filippo, il template è molto bello, però non ho ancora capito a che serve. Vuoi usarlo al posto dei template di navigazione? 07:12, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) Personaggi Pagina Iniziale Ciao Filippo, cosa ne pensi se nel box dei personaggi della pagina iniziale metto Kevin al posto di Jim Wraith? Possiamo creare una nuova pagina di categoria, nello specifico quella dei Registi? Se si puoi modificare o cancellare quella che, nella mia inesperienza, ho lasciato? Grazie e scusa il disturbo.Cloneablestar (discussioni) 17:06, apr 23, 2013 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Italian Wiki Ciao Filippo, lo sapevi che l'amministratore è tornato a fare modifiche nell'altra wiki? Template Personaggi Ciao Filippo, ho fatto una piccola modifica al template personaggi per mettere due o più immagini. Ho fatto una prova in questa pagina. Che ne pensi? Ah ok Ti ringrazio infinitamente per la nomina. Cercherò di fare del mio meglio e di mostrarmi degno di tale onore.Cloneablestar (discussioni) 19:02, apr 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ma il type ti dava fastidio perchè poi dovevi inserire il codice oppure per qualcos'altro? Si hai ragione, all'inizio non lo sapevo nemmeno io cos'era quel type. xD All'inizio pensavo che il type fosse collegato con il n° di immagini ma ora mi sono accorto che non c'entrava niente, infatti bastava che il n° nel type fosse maggiore di 1 per mettere anche un grande numero di immagini. (Infatti ho fatto una prova nella wiki inglese e nel type ho scritto 1,1223 e sono riuscito a mettere 20 immagini nel template). Cmq hai fatto bene a togliere il type dal template. Template:Personaggi Si, mi piace il template. Ah, capisco, scusa. In realtà prendo le immagini da internet o dalla wiki in inglese, perciò non potevo saperlo. Cerco solo di aggiornare le schede e, se ho sbagliato qualcosa, ti prego di dirmelo.Cloneablestar (discussioni) 20:18, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok. Grazie. In fondo è bello vedere che gli sforzi fatti da una parte siano poi usati per il bene della wiki, sai. Cloneablestar (discussioni) 20:53, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) Capisco. Purtroppo non sempre si può aver a che fare con persone brave e ragionevoli.Cloneablestar (discussioni) 22:18, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) Senti, posso usare il template tecniche del personaggio per elencare le tecniche usate da una data squadra (es la Raimon, la Inazuma, la Royal Academy, ecc)? Fammi sapere.Cloneablestar (discussioni) 22:29, mag 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok, va bene. Nel caso di nuovi sviluppi fammi poi sapere. Ciao. Scusa se ti disturbo ancora ma volevo chiederti cosa ne pensi di creare qualcosa di simile alla categoria "tiro combinato" anche per quanto riguardi le tecniche di difesa e offesa? Fammi sapere.Cloneablestar (discussioni) 16:42, mag 3, 2013 (UTC) Template Personaggi Ok, ma il nome alieno jp e romanji e il soprannome romanji e jp ti sei dimenticato di metterli nel template oppure non li vuoi più mettere? Pure il nome alieno? Ciao Filippo, qual'è la differenza tra nome originale e romanizzato? Ah ok capito. Template Si, forse hai ragione, però per quanto riguarda le tecniche pg visto che molti utenti, soprattutto i nuovi, utilizzano la modalià visuale, potrebbe essere difficile per loro inserire i codici dei colori. Scusa Hershel sono Cloneablestar. Volevo domandarti come funziona la categoria "Da Rimuovere" e come mai è stata utilizzata su così vasta scala, ad almeno una ventina di pagine come Mark Evans, Dave Quagmire, il Soffio del Drago, ecc e come si fa eventualmente a modificare dopo. Scusa il disturbo ma cerco di impratichirmi nei meccaniscmi della wiki e certe cose non le capisco ancora.Cloneablestar (discussioni) 14:39, mag 14, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Hershel, grazie per la spiegazione, ma volevo chiederti un'ultima cosa: se creo una nuova pagina, mi basta premere il tasto profilo personaggio oppure devo scriverlo io nella modalità codice sorgente? Shawn-axel (discussioni) 15:17, mag 14, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Hershel, volevo dirti che nei template luogo non si vede quel prolungamento (non so come si chiama XD). Ci sono altri codici? Per farti capire vedi qui. Shawn-axel (discussioni) 15:12, mag 24, 2013 (UTC) Vabbene! :D Shawn-axel (discussioni) 09:36, mag 27, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Hershel, volevo dirti che nella pagina Fiamma Selvaggia è sbagliato il titolo perchè la tecnica si chiama Fulmine Zig-zag (infatti il contenuto della pagina è corretto). Quando hai tempo cambialo per favore ;) Shawn-axel (discussioni) 16:27, giu 5, 2013 (UTC) Nonostante quanto detto da Shaw-Axel, da quello che ho visto nell'anime la tecnica viene chiamata Fiamma Selvaggia, quindi per me va bene se resta con quel nome, anche se potrei sbagliarmi.Cloneablestar (discussioni) 21:39, giu 6, 2013 (UTC) Scusa il ritardo nella risposta. Si, mi sembra che vada bene anche se non riesco a capire esattamente se serve per reinderezzare a altre pagine o come introduzione della wiki. Perdona la mia ignoranza ma, non sapendolo, non so dire altro, Hershel.Cloneablestar (discussioni) 11:03, giu 17, 2013 (UTC) Mi piace questo template, ed è anche meglio di quello della wiki inglese. Si, hai ragione, scusa. Comunque mi sembra un buon template d'introduzione alla Wiki, anche con le immagini dei personaggi inserite.Ottimo lavoro Cloneablestar (discussioni) 05:05, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Si, mi piace molto il template, è perfetto per la pagina principale ed è molto meglio di quello della wiki inglese. Ok, ma ora hai intenzione di metterlo in una specie di cornice come nella wiki inglese? Salve, io sono ULQ, admin della http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Italia_Wiki Vorrei incontrarti in chat per discutere di una cosa, a giudicare da quel che ho visto sei un utente esperto, perciò vorrei parlarti, mi faresti un gran favore, nel caso tu sia occupato, indirizzami da un utente esperto quasi/o quanto te, grazie. . 12:10, set 1, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Hersel Layton volevo sapere perchè hai bloccato la pagina tornado di fuoco e se ci sono altre pagine bloccate. Ciao contattami presto Victorblade10 Ciao Hersel ti volevo dire che ho creato la pagina della tecnica Super-Scatto usata da Eugene Peabody quando puoi tu o alcuni degli amministratori della wiki potrebbero aggiungere un' immagine (perchè non ho trovato nessuna immagine) e della imformazioni. Ciao Victorblade10 Ciao Hersel ti volevo dire che ho creato la pagina della tecnica Super-Scatto usata da Eugene Peabody quando puoi tu o alcuni degli amministratori della wiki potrebbero aggiungere un' immagine (perchè non ho trovato nessuna immagine) e della imformazioni. Ciao Victorblade10 Salve Hershel, sono Cloneablestar. Mi fa piacere sentirti dopo tanto tempo ma, se non sono indiscreto, posso chiederti come mai hai creato un nuovo profilo e come semplice utente invece che usare il tuo vecchio da amministratore. Se c'è qualche problema puoi dirlo, altrimenti rispetterò la tua decisione Cloneablestar (discussioni) 07:33, set 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok. Sai ero un pò preoccupato per te ma se le cose stanno così, vedrai che in breve riusciranno a sistemare le cose. A presto Cloneablestar (discussioni) 18:07, set 5, 2013 (UTC) Lieto di riaverti qui e spero di non aver "distrutto" troppo la wiki in tua assenza. Non vedo l'ora di trovare nuovamente i tuoi interventi e modifiche Cloneablestar (discussioni) 05:58, set 6, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Hershel, volevo dirti che nell' Episodio 127 vorrei mettere come episodio successivo il primo episodio della serie GO, ma non so come fare. Potresti metterlo tu, o spiegarmi come si fa? Grazie! Shawn-axel (discussioni) 18:16, set 15, 2013 (UTC) Hershel, scusa se ti disturbo, ma ho qualche problema con la visualizzazione della mia pagina profilo utente. Per farvore, puoi darci un'occhiata, non vorrei ci fosse qualche virus o roba simile. Grazie in anticipo e scusa per il distrurbo Cloneablestar (discussioni) 20:13, set 15, 2013 (UTC) Come non detto, tutto risolto, forse era solo un problema del mio computer. Scusa il disturbo Cloneablestar (discussioni) 20:18, set 15, 2013 (UTC) ciao hersel sono victorblade10 ti volevo dire se si potesse cambiare il nome dei temnas (o come si chiama) in arions visto che il nome italiano sarebbe quello poi ti volevo dire se si potesse cambiare il nome di Cain Saito in quello italiano (o europeo) perchè io ho da paco inazuma eleven 3 che sono riuscito a completato l' altro ieri e il nome del portiere è diverso.Quindi portesti combiare il nome altrimenti lo faccio io.Ciao contattami presto. Victorblade10 scusa hersel ma da quanti membri è composta la wiki??????? Victorblade10 Salve Hershel. Spero che prima o poi tu decida di fare ritorno o guardare la tua wiki. Se vedrai questo messaggio (mi scuso per la mia arroganza) voleva chiederti se eventualmente potevi nominarmi burocrate. Non voglio premerti o prendere meriti che non sono miei e mi scuso subito se ho osato troppo ma sarei davvero onorato. Fammi sapere e spero il tuo interesse torni, prima o poi. Sei il nostro fondatore e tutti di vogliamo. Cordialmente, Cloneablestar (discussioni) 18:48, nov 16, 2013 (UTC) Lieto di rivedere i tuoi contributi, Hershel. Sentivo la tua mancanza. Cloneablestar (discussioni) 23:24, dic 13, 2013 (UTC) Grazie mille Hershel e ti prometto che cercherò di fare del mio meglio nel tempo che riuscitò a dedicarci. Spero di essere all'altezza della tua fiducia e di rivederti presto insieme a Paolo. Altrimenti, ti auguro in anticipo buon natale e felice anno nuovo e ti ringrazio per lo splendido regalo. Cloneablestar (discussioni) 19:36, dic 19, 2013 (UTC) Solo, come funziona, devo aggiungermi alla categoria burocrati o fai tu? Scusa la mia ignoranza in materia se puoi dirmi come devo procedere. Grazie in anticipo Cloneablestar (discussioni) 19:38, dic 19, 2013 (UTC) No, anzi per me è carina l'idea che come sfondo ci sia la Raimon della serie GO. Ottimo lavoro. Se poi non sai dove vedere in streaming la serie GO, fammi sapere.Cloneablestar (discussioni) 22:19, dic 20, 2013 (UTC) /* iscriversi /* scs ma bisogna essere maggiorenni x iscriversi???p.s. io sn sara ma puoi chiamarmi:fan di shawn e victor! CIAO! e grz x la risposta che mi darai!!! ;-) Wiki del mese Ciao, ti comunico che abbiamo scelto questa wiki come wiki del mese! Da adesso intervisteremo gli amministratori della wiki vincitrice, ti ho inviato le domande per email (a quella registrata sul tuo account). Potete scegliere di concordare tra di voi una risposta ad ogni domanda, dare ognuno la sua risposta (in questo caso non fatele troppo lunghe) o scegliere un amministratore come "rappresentante" (che risponderai a lui per tutti). Fatemi sapere al più presto! leviathan_89 15:42, giu 28, 2014 (UTC) Mi avete risposto in due, per cui possiamo fare che posto entrambe le vostre risposte separatamente, oppure se volete potete concordare le risposte assieme (a questo proposito, vorrei che in ogni caso almeno alla domanda delle pagine e delle immagini mi forniste un piccolo elenco, tipo 5, unico su cui vi siete messi d'accordo. Il motivo è che voglio aprire un sondaggio su quelle pagine ed immagini per cui non funzionerebbe con due risposte diverse). La terza è opzione è che uno parli a nome di tutti, ma almeno alla prima domanda vorrei che rispondesse entrambi. leviathan_89 16:00, giu 29, 2014 (UTC) Hershel, sono lieto di rivederi fra noi. Per quanto riguarda le domande, ti chiedo di mandarmi un messaggio per decidere se concordare o no le risposte. Attendo tue comunicazioni in tempo utile, Cloneablestar (discussioni) 16:16, giu 29, 2014 (UTC) Controlla la posta. leviathan_89 Grazie Hershel e ottima idea, così evitiamo confusioni. Cercherò di provarlo al più presto così ti dico com'è andata.Cloneablestar (discussioni) 15:18, lug 2, 2014 (UTC) Bloodyness (discussioni)Bloodyness Salve Hershel, vorrei dei chiarimenti su alcune cose della wiki: 1) Come faccio a specificare la fonte di un video o un immagine? Non me lo ricordo, ho già esaminato il manuale. Vorrei che mi spiegassi il metodo e che eventualmente mi copi il link della pagina ove posso trovare le relative istruzioni. 2) Se utilizzo del materiale che è protetto da Copyright, ma ne specifico la fonte, non rischio il ban e/o l' eliminazione dell' immagine. Per esempio, io voglio prendere un pezzo dei T- Pistonz+KMC ( coloro che hanno prodotto le sigle di Inazuma Eleven) e quando inserisco il video, inserisco la fonte. In questo caso è tutto regolare? 3) Se prendo un immagine da Inazuma Eleven Wiki ( inglese), che è di proprietà di Level- 5 o Avex Network, devo specificare che la fonte è Inazuma Eleven Wiki (inglese) o la fonte originale? La ringrazio se riesce a rispondere a questi quesiti,e mi scuso in anticipo in caso le mie domande possano risultare inutili! Bloodyness (discussioni) 07:39, lug 10, 2014 (UTC)Bloodyness Grazie per il messaggio di prima. Potresti dirmi anche i formato di video che la wiki accetta? Bloodyness (discussioni) 13:14, lug 19, 2014 (UTC)Bloodyness Salve Hershel, potrebbe dirmi come creare un template? Vorrei creare il template per i videogiochi, ma non so come si fa. La ringrazio in caso di risposta. Capito. Cercherò di stare attento. Ma questo significa che sono proibiti anche i brevi video (20 sec) che mostrano una tecnica in azione o roba simile oppure solo quelli completi di episodi? Solo per sapere con esattezza cosa cancellare. Cloneablestar (discussioni) 22:39, lug 20, 2014 (UTC) Bloodyness (discussioni) 10:09, lug 21, 2014 (UTC)Bloodyness Grazie, ma per "video degli episodio nelle pagine" intendi quei video-riassunti dello Youtuber francese Ema Eleven oppure anche i video delle Soul e delle Hitsatsu? Aggiungere data nascita personaggi Ciao Hershel, vorrei aggiungere le date di nascita dei personaggi ma non sono molto esperta e non so come fare. Volevo modificare il template profilo personaggio ma non ci riesco. Potresti darmi una mano? Grazie mille! Ciao! GiulyR98 (discussioni) 18:18, lug 21, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Ciao! Le date le ho prese da qua: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Inazuma-Eleven-Frasi-Celebri/177890692227801. Purtroppo non so se sono vere, ho provato a contattare l'autore della pagina e aspetto di vedere se mi risponde, poi ti faccio sapere. Secondo me si possono comunque mettere gli anni di nascita perchè quelli sono giusti. Fammi sapere :-) GiulyR98 (discussioni) 09:40, lug 24, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Scusa... cos'è il databook? GiulyR98 (discussioni) 14:23, lug 24, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Uao che forte! Ma esiste in italiano o in una lingua più comprensibile del giapponese? Io non lo trovo... però mi piacerebbe molto! L'autore della pagina di facebook non mi risponde... possiamo comunque mettere l'anno di nascita? GiulyR98 (discussioni) 08:14, lug 25, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Aiuto nella Wiki Ciao ho letto il tuo messaggio e vorrei capire come si fanno alcune cose nella Wiki (mettere un avatar non caricato da Facebook o cosa e` un Template ecc.) inoltre vorrei segnalare che ci sono degli errori che non so come modificare (Su "Personaggi", "Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone" l'ultimo e` Fui Lune. Invece si chiama Fuy Rune e non so come si modifica. Un altro esempio e che se cerco nella Ricerca "Wanli ChengCheng" se scrivo solo Wanli viene anche "Wanli ChengChang" e la pagina non esiste.Non mi ricordo in che pagina ma c'e` il link per andare direttamente su Robin Signore della Velocita` ma e` scritto in giapponese alfabetizzato. Grazie aspetto una risposta Danynator (discussioni) 21:10, lug 23, 2014 (UTC) Hersel, scusa se ti disturbo ma per un paio di pagine ho notato che col template "Centrocampisti" sebbene appaia nella scheda non si aggiunge automaticamente la categoria a fondo pagina. Cloneablestar (discussioni) 18:14, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) scusami se prima ho cancellato un po' della pagina di canon,non l'ho fatto intenzionalmente.spero che riuscirete a perdonarmi...AmorePerilCalcio (discussioni) 13:43, lug 29, 2014 (UTC) Ah, scusa non lo sapevo. Va bene, allora provvederò in futuro. Grazie mille Hershel. Cloneablestar (discussioni) 22:05, lug 29, 2014 (UTC) Immagini per domani Bloodyness (discussioni) 17:08, lug 30, 2014 (UTC)Bloodyness Salve Hershel, per evitare richiami, le dico già che le immagini che ho caricato sono destinate alla pagina che costruirò oggi o domani, saluti da Bloodyness, non che non ne abbia voglia, ma i miei impegni non me lo permettono... Grazie infinito Hershel tipiace la firma??? Bash_Lancer04 Lancia Micidiale!!! (UTC) 08:49, ago 9, 2014 (UTC)Bash Lancer04 Pagina con immagini di Inazuma Ciao Hershel, è possibile creare una pagina dove gli utenti possono mettere le immagini più belle di Inazuma Eleven che trovano? Se sì come si può fare? Grazie! GiulyR98 (discussioni) 08:46, ago 4, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Ciao Hershel,volevo chiederti una cosa.Su Youtube ho trovato alcune OST di Inazuma Eleven Go,Go:Chrono Stone e Galaxy e vorrei cominciare a creare delle pagine su di questo.Vorrei anche creare una pagina categoria che le raccolga e un template adatto.Ho già chiesto a Cloneablestar ma lui mi ha risposto di chiederlo anche a te.Tu cosa ne pensi?Nadia Cazziolati (discussioni) 16:16, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) Come faccio a creare un template?Nadia Cazziolati (discussioni) 08:09, ago 10, 2014 (UTC) Purtroppo non ho modo di saperlo con esattezza in quanto aveva le discussioni disattivate e non potevo chieder niente. Vista però la gran quantità di.modifiche a pagine con inserimento di categorie che non riesco a capire ho scelto di bloccarlo per farlo riflettere. Se ho sbagliato sono pronto a fare ammenda e sbloccarlo subito. Mi rimetto alla clemenza della corte--Cloneablestar (discussioni) 12:06, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) É possibile? Filippo ti scrivo per chiederti una cosa. Ho letto che nn possono essere inserite immagini che non apartengono a inazuma eleven o se no c' e il rischio di essere bannati io non sapendolo ho inserito l' immagine di Arceus nella wiki per la mia firma in buona fede.... c' e i rischio che mi bannano???? Brr solo a pnesarci... Bash Lancer04 che non vuole firmare Per le soundtracks ho deciso che il template va bene,se si può chiedere a qualcuno se conosce altre colonne sonore si potrebbe completare il lavoro più in fretta.Spero di essere stata d'aiuto.Nadia Cazziolati (discussioni) 12:17, ago 21, 2014 (UTC) Ho capito Bash_Lancer04 Dark Arceus:Lancia Oscura!!! (UTC) 15:38, ago 21, 2014 (UTC)Bash Lancer04 Template bozza modificato Ciao Hershel, scusa il disturbo, ho notato che tutte le pagine con stub o bozza hanno in alto un testo di Sol Daystar che non centra niente e volevo avvisarti che la pagina Template:bozza è stata modificata da 37.119.226.47. Ripristino la pagina come era prima? Buona giornata! GiulyR98 (discussioni) 12:08, ago 23, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Ti invierò il bozzetto per il template appena possibile,perchè dato che sono in vacanza non ho potuto portarmi dietro gli strumenti adattiNadia Cazziolati (discussioni) 12:22, ago 23, 2014 (UTC) Ecco il bozzetto per il template:se non ti piace il colore puoi darmi dei suggerimenti,ma comunque quello che mi interessa e che ti piaccia la forma,e se le categorie ti vanno bene. Ciao! Nadia Cazziolati (discussioni) 12:01, ago 24, 2014 (UTC) Sì,va bene,cambiali pure...sì anche secondo me si potrebbe mettere la traccia audio.Ma...come?Nadia Cazziolati (discussioni) 15:53, ago 24, 2014 (UTC) Ciao, volete creare un template nuovo giusto? o modificare quello usato per le sigle? Hershel ho aggiuto "Serie" al template Song per mettere la serie a cui appartiene la sigla, come nell'idea di Nadia. Se dovete crearene uno nuovo, posso provare a cambiare la grafica di quello esistente? credo di aver capito come si fa e ci dovrei riuscire. :-) GiulyR98 (discussioni) 19:54, ago 24, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Ok :-) Posso cambiare solo il colore? tipo il template dei personaggi o delle sqaudre GiulyR98 (discussioni) 09:57, ago 25, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Ma così non è molto bello... Perchè dici di lasciarlo così? 14:17, ago 25, 2014 (UTC)GiulyR98 (discussioni)Giuly Ok, grazie mille! :-D Ma non era meglio copiare direttamente il template Song? GiulyR98 (discussioni) 07:21, ago 26, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Lo so te lo chiedo all' improvviso ma clonablestar mi ha detto di scriverlo a te: creare una o piu pagine riassuntive dove mettere tutti i giocatori di inazuma eleven in ordine alfabetico che sono comparsi nell' anime la loro mossa piu famosa (link ad essa)lo spirito guerriero dell anime (se ce) (link ad esso), miximax dell anime (se ce) (un link anche qui)e un link alla sua pagina (lo so sarebbe difficile metterli TUTTI) quindi creare pagine diverse per ogni serie e poi raggruparle in un unica categoria. se la mia idea ti piace creala. Ti ringrazierei se una mia idea fosse proposta nella wiki P.s Ho scritto giocatori non personaggi Bash_Lancer04 Dark Arceus:Lancia Oscura!!! (UTC) 08:20, ago 26, 2014 (UTC)Bash Lancer04 Ho capito Bash_Lancer04 Dark Arceus:Lancia Oscura!!! (UTC) 16:44, ago 27, 2014 (UTC)Bash Lancer04 Ciao Hershel, ho finito il template song, quando puoi dagli un occhio e dimmi cosa ne pensi, se va bene o devo cambiare qualcosa. Grazie! :-) GiulyR98 (discussioni) 17:36, ago 29, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Ok, grazie, sono contenta che ti piaccia, :-) se vuoi il celeste posso iniziare a scurirlo un po' io. Non ho capito bene però cosa intendi per unire i 2 template. Ciao e buon lavoro! GiulyR98 (discussioni) 10:52, ago 30, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Ok, anche se mi sembrava già abbastanza simile GiulyR98 (discussioni) 14:46, ago 30, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Ok, Hershel, lo farò. Conta su di me.Cloneablestar (discussioni) 21:15, set 2, 2014 (UTC) Hershel,pochi giorni fa avevo segnalato a Cloneablestar che un utente anonimo stava nuocendo alla wiki inserendo categorie che poco c'entravano con gli argomenti di cui essa tratta o mettendo categorie sbagliate in alcune pagine,spesso di proposito,e lui lo aveva bloccato.Ma adesso è tornato alla carica un altro utente anonimo che fa cose simili ,e anche se in queste categorie non c'è nulla di volgare fengono messe a casaccio nelle pagine,spesso senza nessun nesso logico.Che sia lo stesso?Nadia Cazziolati (discussioni) 12:57, set 3, 2014 (UTC) Ciao Hershel, avevo appena avvisato Cloneablestar dell'utente che stava aggiungendo la categoria Dark Shadow ma vedo che hai già risolto tu. :-) Se trovo altre cose del genere avviso te o lui? o annullo le modifiche? Grazie :-) GiulyR98 (discussioni) 12:21, set 4, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Affiliazione Ciao, spero che ti ricordi di me. Ti va di affiliare le nostre due wiki, questa con la mia wiki? Michele (discussioni) 07:28, set 7, 2014 (UTC) :Idem. -- Michele (discussioni) 16:19, set 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Hai sbagliato i link alle wiki, prova ad aggiungere davanti a c la w: -- Michele (discussioni) 16:37, set 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Ho corretto i link delle wiki or dovrebbero funzionare. ci avevi aggiunto la parola wikia alla fine e non doveva esserci. -- Michele (discussioni) 16:42, set 7, 2014 (UTC) Ciao Hershel, volevo avvertirti che Utente:151.52.20.172 aveva fatto delle modifiche non appropriate alla pagina di Erik Eagle, io le ho annullate, poi vedi tu se è il caso di bloccare l'utente. Ciao! :-) GiulyR98 (discussioni) 17:34, set 18, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Ok, non ti preocupare, anch'io sono impegnata con la scuola e non ho molto tempo. Ma in che senso eri tu? GiulyR98 (discussioni) 13:32, set 19, 2014 (UTC)Giuly bhe all'inizio mi è quasi venuto un colpo... GiulyR98 (discussioni) 15:55, set 19, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Ciao Hershel, puoi bloccare anche Utente: 80.183.83.62? Continua a modificare le pagine dei personaggi! GiulyR98 (discussioni) 18:02, set 26, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Ah e controlla bene le pagine dei personaggi nel caso in cui mi sia sfuggito qual'cosa quando ho annullato le modifiche. Grazie :-) GiulyR98 (discussioni) 18:05, set 26, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Ciao Hershel,' 95.236.140.18' ha creato una pagina inutile, puoi cancellarla? GiulyR98 (discussioni) 12:31, ott 4, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Hershel, stavo pensando che forse bisognerebbe creare un template per i pianeti visti in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, tu che ne dici? Cloneablestar (discussioni) 09:52, ott 19, 2014 (UTC) Secondo me, dovrebbe essere una variante di quello dei luoghi, in quanto i pianeti sono come le località dove si giocano le varie partite e quelle ufficiali, su ogni pianeta, avvengono sullo Stadio Starship atterrato di volta in volta sul luogo. Spero di esser stato d'aiuto Cloneablestar (discussioni) 20:13, ott 19, 2014 (UTC) Si, credo sia la via giusta, in fondo i pianeti vengono utilizzati come luoghi in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. E per quanto riguarda poi Chrono Stone, riflettevo, si possono usare i luoghi dove si svolgono i viaggi come il Villaggio di Nobunaga o altro. Scrivimi cosa ne pensi, Cloneablestar (discussioni) 21:36, ott 19, 2014 (UTC) Vai tranquillo. Fai comunque un grande lavoro --Cloneablestar (discussioni) 17:31, ott 20, 2014 (UTC) Ciao Hershel, potresti per favore cancellare questa pagina che ho sbagliato a creare: Navigazione Episodi Inazuma Eleven? Grazie! Cosa ne pensi di Template:Navigazione Episodi Inazuma Eleven? Il colore ti piace? Faccio così anche quelli delle altre serie? Oppure li faccio tutti come quelli della wikia inglese: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Navigation/Episodes/Season1? GiulyR98 (discussioni) 13:25, nov 9, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Hershel, scusa il disturbo, ma credo bisognerebbe dare un'occhiata al template degli episodi, perchè ogni volta che lo metto non aggiunge la categoria in basso in automatico. Fammi sapere, Cloneablestar (discussioni) 18:09, nov 16, 2014 (UTC) Come faccio ad inserire un template in una pagina se è in modalità codice sorgente e non si converte alla modalità visuale?Nadia Cazziolati (discussioni) 08:44, dic 24, 2014 (UTC) 'Problema fastidioso' Ciao Hersel ti volevo chiedere come mai non rieso a mettere l'immagine dell'avatar e appare la scritta:Siamo spiacenti,si è verificato un errore durante l'elaborazione della richiesta.Si prega di riprovare più tardi.Ieri ho chiesto ad altri amministratori e mi hanno detto di ricaricare la pagina e aspetare il giorno e se continuava chiedere a te.Purtroppo non si è ancora risolto mi puoi aiutare? Erik Eagle 95 (discussioni) 16:09, dic 28, 2014 (UTC)Erik Eagle 95 Hershel, siccome per impegni di lavoro a volte non sono tanto presente in questa wiki pensavo di farmi aiutare nella gestione nominando amministratore uno degli utenti ultimamente più attivi della wiki che, a mio dire, lo ha pienamente meritato. Ti chiedo se posso farlo e, se si, come. Scusa la mia impertinenza e inesperienza e a presto, Cloneablestar (discussioni) 10:42, feb 7, 2015 (UTC) ciao! Buonasera, volevo chiedere se anche io potrei contribuire a questa wiki, purtroppo tra ieri e oggi, ho fatto alcune modifiche alle page, Shawn Frost, Bryce, Aiden, e un'altra che ora non ricordo, l'unico problema è stato che dopo averle fatte, me le hanno annullate, benchè io avessi messo la motivazione di quelle modiche apportate. Spero di non aver trasgredito alle regole di questa comunity, ed in tal caso dovessi averlo fatto, fatemene presente cosìche possa evitare di commettere gli stessi errori in futuro. Ti ringrazio in anticipo e buonaserata:) EmyxEmyx (discussioni) 20:31, lug 18, 2015 (UTC) Cero, Hershel ti capisco benissimo. Anch'io, ultimamente, ho avuto qualche difficoltà a seguire ogni giorno la wiki, ma ho deciso di rimediare. Per quanto riguarda le tue linee guida, le attendo anche perché mi aiuteranno a capire meglio i meccanismi di gestione della wiki. Spero di discutere con te anche riugardo a eventuali promozioni di utenti adatti per aiutarmi nel compito e mi auguro di rivederti ancora modificare, Cloneablestar (discussioni) 22:18, ago 14, 2015 (UTC) Mi chiamo Andrea Ricci. Comunque si, sono daccordo con le tue proposte, soprattutto nel coinvolgimento. Inoltre credo sia il caso di nominare almeno un'altro amministratore per aiutarmi nel compito. Vediamo le possibilità insieme. Cloneablestar (discussioni) 21:12, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) Pensavo GiulyR98 o Blodyness. Poi volevo che mi spiegassi come si fa a nominare, dato che non l'ho mai fatto prima. Grazie in anticipo, --Cloneablestar (discussioni) 21:42, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) Ah, grazie. Inoltre penso che sarebbe meglio dare una settimana di prova per vedere chi contribuisce a partire dall'avviso. Chi lo farà verrà nominato. Cloneablestar (discussioni) 06:26, ago 25, 2015 (UTC) No, non ancora. Pensavo di farlo da domani, siccome col primo settembre inizia un "Nuovo corso" volevo legare la comunicazione alla data. Cloneablestar (discussioni) 15:52, ago 31, 2015 (UTC) ciao posso creare una pagina con tutti i significati dei nomi giapponesi di inazuma?? $@$#&imazuma (discussioni) 18:45, mar 19, 2016 (UTC)inazuma867411 ciao volevo anche dirti che sono alla 19 posizione ma se vedo la classifica io non ci sono sai il perche?? grazie capo amministratore!! $@$#&imazuma (discussioni) 12:30, mar 20, 2016 (UTC)inazuma867411